


Stress Baking

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Roman is a stress baker and this is gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 32





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't know what the description for this one should be.

Roman was a stress baker.

There was just something about being able to create these ideas of flavor profiles in his mind and then execute his plan to perfection that was completely relaxing to him. Well, that and the decorating.

The decorating was the best part.

Seeing as the universe took the fact that he vibed with World Burn from Mean Girls literally, he was in yet another bout of stress baking. He was currently so extremely involved in his current cake decorating splendor, a cake with decor inspired by the imagination, that he barely noticed Deceit walk in. Roman placed the piping bag on the counter and wiped the frosting on his fingers on his apron.

"Hello my love, what brings you here?" Roman asked as if it wasn't completely obvious he was stress baking yet again.

"The smell of obsessive cake making my dear," the snake smirked leaning on the counter. A few filled cake pans waiting on the stovetop to be placed in the oven caught his eye.

Roman's cheeks dusted red. "Your company is definitely appreciated, darling."

Deceit kept eyeing the cake pans. The smell filling the kitchen was heavenly. Surely Roman wouldn't notice. He was still absorbed in his work. Deceit stared in an almost trance-like state at the beautiful man in front of him. He regained focus. The world wouldn't burn more than it already was if he just tasted some of the batters. It would be highly illogical if it did.

As he stuck his finger out he felt something land on his cheek. "Don't you even dare."

Deceit's face flushed as he realized he had been caught. He brought his hand up to his face and realized it was icing.

"If I have to wait to see if this tastes the way I want it to then you have to wait to try it as well dearest."


End file.
